


Starting Early

by squidgie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, grimm_challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Thanksgiving, and Nick comes home ready to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Early

**Author's Note:**

> Written for antares04a in the Grimm_Challenge community on LJ

“Monroe?” comes a call from the front door, though there aren’t any footsteps. Monroe decides to leave the comfort of the kitchen, reminding himself that the veggie meatballs need to come out in four minutes, and heads toward the sound.

He gets to the front door and stops in his tracks at the sight. It’s Nick, standing on the porch with the biggest grin on his face, and a tree that _must_ have come from a National Forest, it’s so huge. “What in the hell?” he asks as he walks towards the door.

“You want to give me a hand?” Nick asks, a smile plastered across his face.

Monroe immediately responds, and is at Nick’s side in an instant, guiding him through the door and taking the backend of the tree. Nick stops as Monroe’s mind goes into overdrive, already thinking of where to put the massive Fraser Fir. It’s too big for where his normal tree goes, but he can already hear Nick’s voice in his head saying, “Go big or go home, eh?”

As he manages to direct Nick to the side wall where he figures the massive tree will go, he asks, “What the hell, Nick?” Not that he's going to complain; the tree is beautiful.

Shrugging, as grey-blue eyes spark at him in a smile, Nick just says, “Well... It’s the day after Thanksgiving. ‘bout time we got a tree.”

And Monroe can’t help but smile. He ignores the timer that goes off in the kitchen, and helps Nick lean the tree into the corner, then pulls the Grimm into a kiss.


End file.
